mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet World
Scarlet World is a world in the 12 Worlds Galaxy that is visited by Syrma and co. in Mugen Souls Z. This world is centered around the star sign of Leo the Lion. Its ultimate god is Reu. The scout from the previous cast sent to Scarlet World in search for the ultimate god is Shirogane. Scarlet World is one of the few places where towns people interact with the main characters and even have small character portraits. This chapter introduces advanced abilities such as form changing and Planet Spots (referred to as Master Points in the original Mugen Souls) and summoning Mega Chou (Peon Ball in the original game). After clearing this chapter, Syrma gets the ability to jump after absorbing the ultimate god. This is the only planet where it is optional to get 100% planet energy for the first area. Scarlet World Outdoors "A beautiful, natural land. It's residents all live peaceful lives." Note: The entire story of this world will take place in the first area and there is no need to visit the second area (ruins). Chou-Chou decides that they should have fun to explore the world on foot similar to what she said back on Sun World until she found out that she cannot move fast enough to catch up with them since her legs are smaller than a person's finger. She's blamed Syrma for turning her small and says she should take responsibilties for her actions. Instead of being a peon, Chou-Chou decides to call Syrma her "vehicle" since she's riding on top of her head. Chou-Chou describes the feeling of being on top of her head as really nice, it is comfortable and smells really good there. She pulls on Syrma's hair whenever she wants her to move just as a chariot rider pulls on the strings to get the horses to stop or move which causes a lot pain. Along the way, Chou-Chou and Syrma talk about visiting Rose World, while Ryuto asks Nao if she is a hero, the latter disbelieving the fact that the former is the hero of Soil World. In addition, Ryuto also tells Nao about the other members of the main cast, and she tells him that there are no demon lords but someone evil will appear, however Chou-Chou and Syrma interrupt them and tell them to hurry up. '' Chou-Chou and Ryuto tried to give a description of Shirogane to Syrma and Nao but found it too difficult to explain how he is. They met up with him fighting with towns people who locked Reu in a cage. After retreating, Shirogane explains the situation and the group agrees to help him. During which, Shirogane noted that Chou-Chou's small size could prevent her from transforming so She theorizes that if Syrma absorbed her powers, she should be able to transform, which she does but has her spin on the seven alternate Chou-Chous. After which, they return to the prison and Shirogane succeeded in releasing her but they thought he was doing something good in saving a child locked in a cage. Unfortunately it was too late for them to find out the reason why Reu was locked up as she started causing havoc to the world and started playing with (mauling) Shirogane then kidnapped him. Syrma and company were able to catch up with Reu as she was found chewing on Shirogane and expresses some more of his masochism. Reu states that she eats whatever she likes and really loves Shirogane. One of the things that triggered Reu to go crazy was Syrma asking her nicely to get inside the coffin but she despises being locked up in tight places because of how terrible the townspeople have been when they locked her. After the battle, She runs off with Shirogane again, so they come up with a plan to weaken the world's power by having Syrma peonify planet spots, which she does. This results in Reu getting weaker but when the party tries to convince her again she goes feral and attacks the party again. After the battle, she still refuses until she plays around with Chou-Chou. Nao comes up with an idea and grabs Chou-Chou and throws her into the coffin. Once Reu was inside they close the coffin and it absorbs Reu's power, much to Chou-Chou's displeasure as she experiences the coffin's torture again. In the aftermath, The group takes a bath. Ryuto is glad Shirogane has returned as it was lonely with just him while Syrma scrubs down Reu, who forgives her and is excited that she can now explore more than her world but the other worlds as well. Planet Spots After view the first 8 events on Scarlet World, they decide to absorb some of the planet's energy to 60% to weaken the power of the Ultimate God. It is not possible to get past 100% to unlock the ruins or the 300% energy rewards until absorbing White World first. 100% rewards *245 G *191 Mugen Points *Fried Eggs x4 *Sour Milk x3 *Sugar Candy x2 *Firecracker x30 *Lost x30 *Dust Bunny x5 300% rewards *607 G *598 Mugen Points *Violet Soap x2 *Rose Soap x2 *Dandelion Soap x2 *Private x75 *Firecracker x75 *Dust Bunny x20 Field items Normal treasures *Sugar Candy *Fried Eggs x2 *Sleep Nhaos *Poison Nhaos *Sugar Candy *Paralysis Nhaos *Fried Eggs *Skill Seal Nhaos *Hammer Scythe *Virus Nhaos *Sour Milk x2 *Darkness Nhaos *Move Seal Nhaos *Warding Powder *Chocolate Cake (Requires Ultimate Vault Boost) *Bacon and Eggs x2 (Requires Ultimate Vault Boost) *Festival Happi Coat (Requires Ultimate Vault Boost) *Dive Flute (Requires Ultimate Swim) *Drinkable Yogurt x2 (Requires Ultimate Swim) *Leopard Print Pants (Requires Ultimate Swim) *Poison Nhaos (Requires Ultimate Swim) *Hard Shampoo (Requires Ultimate Swim) *Simple Bra (Requires Ultimate Swim) Hidden treasure *Silver Ore x1 *Fried Eggs x2 *Cheer Top x1 Gallery Gods_Combine.png|Chou-Chou's new steed. I Hate Tiny Places!.png|Reu is getting her powers absorbed. Reu's First Bath.png|Reu takes her first bath. Regulus Ruins ''"Dim, dreary ruins with a darkly oppressive atmosphere." is an optional dungeon that gets unlocked after getting 140% planet energy on Scarlet World. It is named after the closest star in the Leo constellation. The place does not have any events needed for progressing through the story. Planet Spots These planet spots will not appear until taking a step in the Praesepe Ruins (requires absorbing White World). Getting 300% is possible once the planet spots become unlocked. 100% Rewards *554 G *498 Mugen Points *Braised Tofu x3 *Ounce o' Soup x3 *Chocolate x2 *Private x30 *Chipped Blade x30 *Dust Bunny x5 300% Rewards *488 G *504 Mugen Points *Poppy Soap x2 *Anemone Soap x2 *Lily Soap x2 *Transparent x100 *Lost x 100 *Dust Bunny x 40 Field Items Treasures *Paralysis Nhaos *Warding Powder *Simple T-Shirt *Darkness Nhaos *Heart Shampoo *Loafers *Move Seal Nhaos *Nimble Soap *Grass Cutting Sickle *Sugar Candy *Eye Mask *Flighty Soap *Sleep Nhaos *Sugar Candy *Fried Eggs *Sour Milk *Stabbin' Stick Ultimate Snag Treasures: Note: To obtain these treasures, Syrma must obtain Ultimate Snag in Chapter 6 *Ounce O' Soup *Braised Tofu *Techno Parka *Melon Shampoo *Bacon and Eggs *Hawaiian Sunglasses Ultimate Hunt Treasure Note: To obtain this treasure, Syrma must obtain Ultimate Hunt in Chapter 7 or later. *All Poison Nhaos *Ginger Pork *Twin Ribbons Hidden Treasure *Silver Ore *Grow Grow Soap *Thin Apron Category:Mugen Souls Z locations